Computer diskettes, such as floppy diskettes and microdiskettes, and videocassettes are examples of recording media which typically have the information recorded on them changed from time to time. For these media, a changeable labelling system is very convenient to identify the current contents of the recording media.
Most typically, a single paper adhesive strip is secured to the diskette or to the cassette so that the contents can be manually written on the label to be readily identified. When the diskette or cassette is erased and new information is recorded, the writing on the single label must be crossed out or erased and the current contents written on the label.
Alternatively, a new blank paper strip is applied over the existing strip. In using this prior art labelling system, the user must first locate the stock of separate paper strips and expend an inconvenient amount of time to apply this fresh label. Further, after a few relabellings, the labels become thick and unsightly, eventually forcing the user to either remove the old (and now well-adhered) labels, throw the recording medium structure away, or tolerate the growing stack of irregularly placed labels.
One prior art labelling system which overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks with standard paper labels is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,901 to Woods. In '901, an 37 adhesive polyester film label is affixed to a diskette or cassette, and a dry-erase marker pen is used for writing onto the label. An eraser is provided to erase the indicia on the label. A drawback to the '901 invention is that the user must locate the dry-erase marker pen and the eraser in order to change the indicia on the label.
Another prior art labelling system which attempts to provide a convenient changeable labelling system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,685 to Lazar. In this prior art system, a "magic slate" type labelling system is used, wherein a waxed impression surface adhesively secured to a diskette or cassette has an overlying translucent sheet. Labelling is accomplished by writing on the surface of the translucent sheet with a blunt instrument. The selective sticking of the translucent sheet to the impression surface due to the pressure of the blunt instrument creates a visible image through the translucent sheet. Erasure is accomplished by lifting the translucent sheet from the impression surface. A drawback of this prior art system is that the labelling system is relatively expensive and requires a relatively thick labelling structure, precluding affixing this type of labelling structure to the face of a diskette or cassette where the diskette or cassette must fit through a narrow insertion slot. Furthermore, this system provides a freely moving plastic sheet which may catch on or damage the mechanism into which it is placed.
What would be desirable is an inexpensive changeable labelling system, wherein no special writing or erasing materials are required, and where the mechanical integrity and thickness of the labelling system does not preclude its usage on the face of diskettes, videocassette, audio cassettes and the like.